Chameleon vs Q
Chameleon vs Q is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Chameleon from the Mortal Kombat series and Q from the Street Fighter series. Description Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter, 2 Unknown and Strange Fighters will cover their face and fight off against each other to see who will become victorious inside the shadow. Will Chameleon use his Kombat Skills to take the win, Or will Q deliver the finishing blow against the invisible Saurian. Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: We talked about many fighters over the past, Many with story about them, History of their adventure and their main goal in life as combatants. Boomstick: But then you get that special kind of person who hide in the background, Where people never know what their goal are to begin with. Wiz: Like Chameleon, The Hidden Saurian Ninja of Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: And Q''', The Creepy Robotic Being of Street Fighter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Chameleon (Cue Mortal Kombat II - Dead Pool) Wiz: Many decade ago, Long before the Mortal Kombat tournament, Long lived a Realm that was left forgotten known as Zaterra, Home to the fearsome reptilian fighter known as Reptile. Boomstick: Thou cause Shao Kahn was an evil overlord, He invaded the planet and left it to rot, With only a few Saurians surviving, Mainly Reptile who serve Shao Kahn. Wiz: However there been report of another fighter hidden in the shadow, Someone who been told to be a possible Saurian Ninja who skin is ghostly to many. He hold the power of many of Mortal Kombat Ninja through out history, He was known as '''Chameleon (Cue Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks - Wu Shi Academy) Chameleon '-Species: Possibly Saurian' '-Secret Boss in Mortal Kombat Trilogy' '-The Only Rainbow-Colored Ninja' '-Have no connection to the other MK Ninja' Boomstick: Chameleon been known as many thing, A Fighter, An Invisible Guy and even a Saurian despite his species being unknown, Even being known as the guy who a male version of another Khameleon with a K. But out of all, No one really know what he is or what happens during all those time. Wiz: Chameleon been told to been around since the First Mortal Kombat tournament, Thou this haven't been pointed out. All we can tell is that he been in the shadow for a long while now, Waiting for his moment to join in the fight. Boomstick: And by joining in the fight, We ment using the power he stole from every ninja including Reptile to become the most powerful Ninja ever. Even holding his own special color, which is rainbow. Kinda strange. Wiz: These color on Chameleon outfit repentance the ninja that Chameleon copying during each of their special moves. Boomstick: So he's basically a Mimic Character like Soul Calibur. Wiz: Well Kind-of, In some sense. Abilities '-Copy the Special Attack of MK Ninja' '-Green Wave (Based off of Ermac)' '-Lizard Lightning (Based off of Rain)' '-Speedy Serpent (Based off of Reptile)' '-Vanishing Kick (Based off of Scorpion)' '-Freezing Charge (Based off of Sub-Zero)' Wiz: As Chameleon fight depending of the color, He would do moves like conjour up Ermac soul-based magic or summon ice ball like Sub-Zero. He would also teleport to attack his opponent from behind and slide at a faster rate similar to Reptile level of speed. Boomstick: If that the case. How come Chameleon tend to rename these moves to something ridiculous? Like instead of Hellfire Punch, He calls it Vanishing Kick? Wiz: Maybe he didn't want to have any of the moves he copy be relevant to the ninja he copying off of. Boomstick: So basically if Chameleon use these moves on a MK Ninja he's facing, He can get sued. I didn't even know there were Court in the MK Universe. Wiz: I don't think you got any of that right. (Cue Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks - Wasteland) Boomstick: Well whatever the issue when it come to Chameleon abilities, He tend to have quiet a feat on his hand. Wiz: While he's never seen in battle, His fighting does show to be the most skilled out of the other fighters. Even being called "one of Shao Kahn's deadliest warrior". He skilled in the art of Crane Fighting and even join many fighters against the Forces of Light. Boomstick: Wait, Wasn't that the war where everyone died? Wiz: Well except Shao Kahn but this does show that while Chameleon is a formidable hidden foe, He can still be beaten. Being still easy to take down as many other fighters over the past decade. This along with the fact that he can't steal special abilities from Female Ninjas like Kitana and Mileena or even moves Cybernetic Ninjas like Sektor and Cyrax tend to show limitation to his power. Boomstick: Well whatever the case, Chameleon is one sneaky enemy that would leave quiet a surprise to his foes, Even thou we still can't tell what his motivation is. Q (Cue Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike - Let's Get It On) Wiz: When it come to many Street Fighter Characters, They all have something in their vain that help them get into the fighting spirit, Weather it be for good, evil, the trill of the fight or vengeance, Everyone have their own cause. However, For one particular fighter who lies in the Street Fighter Universe, His story is unknown to many, Often seen being feared by many people. This was the story of a man who goes by one letter, Q''' (Cue Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike - Q's Theme) '''Q '-Species: Possibly Human, Cyborg or Both' '-Only been playable in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike' '-Feared by many people he meet' '-Unknown in many category from Birthdate to Blood Type' Boomstick: Q is someone that is tend to scream Stranger Danger from miles, As soon people saw this slow moving man in the trench coat and metal mask, They feared for their life as he was a monster. Wiz: Nothing is known about Q outside from the fact that he been to places around, And often rumored to be the cause of various disasters he visit. He also not a speaker, Only grunts when taking some hard hits. Boomstick: And believe me, You have to be highly skilled in order to even be brave enough to face Q. Even more when he got many of dangerous move on his feet. Wiz: Despite how slow Q move, He pack a powerful dangerous punch as while it unknown on his fighting style, It seem to look like it emulated Brute-Force Brawling, Which is used to send out massive damage by building enough strength in every strike. Boomstick: Man, Talk about someone who even fight like a machine, Which make it all the more confusing if he's even human or machine or both. Imagine if you see this guy getting in a bar fight, It'll be quiet a mess that the janitor won't even clean up. Special Attacks '-Dashing Straight' '-High Speed Barrage' '-Dashing Leg Attack' '-Critical Combo Attack' '-Deadly Double Combination' '-Total Destruction' Wiz: Q would have attacks that speed him up when perform, Like sending an extremely powerful punch known as Dashing Straight or Leg Attack, Send out Barrage with High Speed Barrage attack and even perform some dangerous combo attacks that pin their opponent in the air. Boomstick: He can even get a real finishing blow, getting close enough to someone and literally self destruct himself without getting any scratches on him, Even his trench coat still survive. Wiz: He's tend to seek out only the strongest of foes worthy of facing him off, Being hidden until his enemy tend to win in multiple fights without losing a single round. Boomstick: And while there not much known about him, It been rumored that he can also be a bit of a murderer, And not just on crushing on his opponent skulls after their down but also currently wanted by the Central Intelligence Agency who trying to unsolve these unsolve mystery. Wiz: While Q is powerful indeed, He not invincible thou. If taken enough damages, He can be defeated by someone stronger than him like Ryu or Akuma. Also he tend to show emotion to his opponent, Either it be shown by him looking at his fallen foes in tears or anger. Boomstick: Like a creepy stalker that like to stare. For someone so powerful, He does send chills down my spine and in everyone case, Q tend to do the same thing to them when they see him walking by. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At the Subway in Downtown) (Cue Mortal Kombat 3 - Subway Theme) A crowd of people start running away in fear as they see Q walking by slowly. As Q continue to walk slowly, He look around to see everyone left, Only to see a ninja from a distant, teleporting away from each passing train. By the 3rd passing train, Chameleon emerge and try to teleport punch at Q, Only for Q to block and back up. (Cue Mortal Kombat 9 - Subway Theme) Both look at each other in silence as they both get ready. FIGHT! Chameleon blast his Green Wave attack at Q as Q continue blocking while moving forward at Chameleon. Chameleon charge at Q and use Sub-Zero Freezing Slide at him, Knocking Q in the air before uppercutting and roundkicking him. Q skid on the ground before performing Dashing Straight, Punching roughly at Chameleon and sending him crashing though some pillars. Chameleon blast Lizard Lightning at Q as Q getting shocked, showing his muscle with his mask as Chameleon charge again, Performing Speedy Serpent at Q, Only for Q to grab Chameleon and slam him down and perform Critical Combo Attack before sending Chameleon crashing at the side of a stopped train. Chameleon then perform multiple Vanishing Kicks at Q from multiple direction as Q perform Dashing Straight as Chameleon quickly dodge. Chameleon quick send a strong kick at Q, Kicking him at the side of a moving train, causing it to go off the rail and enter the city, Doing some massive damages in the streets. Before the scenes cut back to the fight. (Cue Super Street Fighter IV - Crumbling Laboratory) Chameleon and Q continue throwing all of their attacks at each other as Q perform High Speed Barrage, Juggling Chameleon in the air before Deadly Double Combination, Sending Chameleon to the ground roughly as Chameleon get up, getting dizzy as Q walk over to Chameleon, staring at the dazing ninja as he grab Chameleon neck, Getting himself ready to activate Total Destruction as he grip at Chameleon tightly, Ready to self destruct. Chameleon quickly use Noob Saibot teleporting ability to dodge as Q explode, Causing more damages to the subway as he get up and shake the flames off him, Looking around to see nothing in his sight before Chameleon teleport behind Q and roundkick him far in the air. Chameleon then perform Sub-Zero freeze blast at Q, Freezing him in mid air before sending Scorpion spear at Q chest to swing him in circle before throwing Q behind him as Chameleon finish Q with a powerful vanishing kick at Q chest at full force, shattering him into pieces. Q legs and arm begin breaking at the ground into miniature pieces on landing as Q head slide. Chameleon would look over his fallen opponent in victory. K.O! Chameleon enter a portal to Outworld, Leaving no trace as Police Investigators discover the shattered remains of Q. Inspecting the Mask as well, Confused on who murdered him in cold fashion. Results (Cue Mortal Kombat - Reptile Theme) Boomstick: Damn, Talk about a Cold-Hearted Defeat. Wiz: Despite Q upper hand in strength and durability against Chameleon, Chameleon clearly had more going for him against Q in term of Speed, Agility and having more to use on Q. Boomstick: Q might be skilled in Brute-Force Brawling, But anyone can tell you it take more then just using your fist to fight off someone with multiple powers, Let alone powers from skilled ninjas. Wiz: While moves like Dashing Straight and High Speed Barrage give Q a boost in speed, It is nothing compare to Chameleon level of speed that match Reptile with Speedy Serpent or Scorpion Vanishing Kick. Boomstick: The only thing that Q had going for is that he could fight off the strongest of fighters like Ryu, But compare to Chameleon level of fighting style with the moves he collected from the many MK Ninja he copy plus the extra speed advantage, Q wasn't really gonna have much luck against the unknown Saurian. Wiz: This would only lead to Q using his most destructive move "Total Destruction". Boomstick: However for as powerful at it is, Chameleon can be able to easily avoid it by being away from Q before he went boom, It been done before in several of Q fight if his opponent react fast enough. Wiz: And while Q survive quiet a explosion of his own, He can't survive against the breaking impact of Sub-Zero highly advance freezing ability that tend to shatter his foes apart. Boomstick: Out of all, Chameleon proved to be the fastest and most deadliest fighter that we will never find out about his origin. This mysterious have been chalked up. Wiz: The Winner is Chameleon Next Time (Cue Soul Calibur II - Under the Stars of Destiny) Both female warriors pull out their weapons, Ready to clash their weapons for the sake of their own homeworld. Who will win? Who will protect and how far will they go to pull out all of their best moves. Poll Do you agree with the result of Chameleon vs Q? Agree, Chameleon have power against Q Disagree, Q is more stronger then Chameleon Agree, Thou reason can be changed. Who are you rooting for? Chameleon Q Both Trivia *The connection between Chameleon and Q are that their both masked fighters in their own fighting game series without any history to their story, Making them the most mysterious characters in their games. *This will be very difficult to work with for The Saints Jigglypuff due to both of them being strange character with little to no background history. *This will be the last time the FIGHT will be used, In images atleast. It will still be used in text to show when the fight started. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:Hidden Character vs Hidden Character themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019